Fall of a Hero
by Chaotic Symphony
Summary: After ruthlessly murdering the Z fighters Trunks and Kuro embark to another time to murder those who Kuro has a personal grudge against, who will stop them before Kuro has his revenge? Read and see
1. Default Chapter

This is totally a whole new idea on the future of Trunks. A friend of mine gave me this idea and I thought it was really good.  
  
Part 1  
  
In a dark and destroyed city a young man sits alone as rain bombards him and thunder crackles above. As the rain began to worsen the child began to wander. No one to help him, and no one to save him, he wandered through the streets where the smell of blood stained the air.  
  
He had lost everyone and everything he held dear. His father, then Gohan, and finally his mother, all killed by the Androids. Though he had reached Super-Saiyan, none of it mattered... these mechanical beings were far to advanced for him to defeat. He knew that no matter his training the cyborgs would defeat him in the end. Just as they had done Gohan.  
  
Gohan was the strongest person he'd had ever known and the androids took him out easily. The young man, with the loss of his best and only friend, became a Super-Saiyan at last. He had fought the machines two times after his master's death but both times he was unsuccessful.  
  
Unfortunately, the second time his mother had came to find him and before he could stop them they blasted her into oblivion. He had nothing now, he believed his life to be meaningless and void of any happiness whatsoever.  
  
Suicide, at the moment, had never looked so tempting ever. Though he had not tried any attempts to end his life, he knew when it would happen. He would trick one of the androids into doing it and then maybe then he would be reunited with his family. Maybe then he could actually get to know his father. All of these thoughts clouded the young man's head as he walked slowly out of the city.  
  
Unknown to the child a cloaked figure stood watching. He sensed the horrible sadness that filled the child's heart and controlled his judgement. He knew that he had found the perfect apprentice.  
  
So tell me what you think! Read and review 


	2. The Saishuuheiki

Don't own anything nor do I have any way of owning any part of dragonball Z  
  
Part 2  
  
He had never known anything but sorrow and it seemed as if fate had chosen to punish him for being born. Only on a few occasions was he able to achieve happiness, maybe that was what made destiny so angry with him. These thoughts burned into his head and caused momentary bursts of insanity. He tried so hard to help others but all it ever brought him was sorrow and now loneliness, no one was here for him, all he could do now was die or live in the shadows and flee whenever they came... the androids.  
  
Trunks had been walking for several hours. Strangely, the rain never ceased to follow him. Even though he was out of the city the clouds seemed to follow him overshadowing him, keeping his form in darkness. Maybe this was a sign of the darkness that he would fall into, never being able to escape it no matter where he went.  
  
The figure who had been following Trunks, comtemplated his new apprentice and thought much about the boy's reaction to the request. He knew that the only way to get the full extent of the boy's commitment was to push him even further over the edge. This could be done easily. The figure decided that hiding his presence was no longer needed.  
  
"Hi there," the figure spoke softly in a whisper that Trunks could hear. He turned and faced the black cloaked figure and prepared himself. If this was one of the androids' games he wouldn't fall for it.  
  
Taking notice of the boy's newfound alertness, the figure waved a hand in resignation.  
  
"I have not come to fight you or harm you boy... and I'm not one of those machines who rampaged this planet either." slowly the cloaked figure removed his hat and revealed his bald head. His eyes were solid black. Trunks was mesmorized by the coal dark spheres that stared back into his dark blue.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Trunks as he narrowed his eyes, clearly in no mood to be toyed with. This look caused the man to grin. This boy was closer to the edge than the being had realized. This child had already reached the edge, now the boy only needed a small push that would enrage and send him into the dark abyss in which this man had already fallen into long ago.  
  
"I am the man who will give you the power to avenge the deaths of everyone on this planet." immediately Trunks' eyes shot open and then a frown formed on his face.  
  
"How." that answer pleased the man greatly but he shook his head and he smiled.  
  
"You aren't willing enough, you are still being held back, you are a weakling compared to them and for that reason you won't ever be able to surpass their skills." The man's words confused Trunks greatly.  
  
"You're words make no sense!" Trunks shouted as he realized that this man was making fun of him.  
  
"Like I said you're nowhere near those two, they have nothing holding them back while you do." The man placed his hat back on and started to walk off. Trunks blasted toward him while he formed energy in one of his palms.  
  
Before Trunks could think he was sprawled across the floor and his stomach was bleeding horribly.  
  
"See child? You aren't ready yet." The man disappeared and left the young man laying on the ground bleeding.  
  
After several moments, Trunks rose to his feet and felt his stomach. He had been stabbed but the man hadn't a weapon or did he? Trunks was unsure of everything. Once again, he decided that fate had governed for him to suffer even more. Unfotunately, fate decided to torture the child once again.... the androids appeared above him.  
  
The man only watched and smirked. He knew that this was perfect timing. These androids would torture the boy to the degree where he was willing to do anything to kill them. And so it happened. The man watched as Trunks was battered and beaten senselessly. Several more minutes pasted and then the two androids stopped. One departed while the other remained.  
  
He was in unbelievable amounts of pain. 17 and 18 really pounded him this time. The pain coarsed through his entire form. His stomach now bled freely. He watched as 17 departed but 18 stayed. She kicked him once again and then laughed.  
  
"You're just as pathetic as that other fool with blonde hair." She laughed as she grabbed a fist full of the boy's hair and lifted him up to eye level.  
  
"If only you didn't talk so much, maybe I wouldn't hurt you too much." she leaned foward and placed a kiss on the boy's bloodied cheek and then released him. Trunks hit the ground and gasped for air. She had never done that before and for some reason Trunks began to feel even more fear.  
  
"You look to be old enough to commense in sexual intercourse, I guess you'll just have to do." 18 grabbed Trunks by his shirt and ripped the material from him. His yells for help were useless, even if anyone heard him, who would help?  
  
The man watched the scene unfold before him and he grinned. He knew that after this the boy wouldn't be stable any longer, he would no longer be retricted by the codes of morale and value. This pain and humiliation would never go away.  
  
"And so my little apprentice you will become the greatest of fighters ever in existance." the man grinned as the final android left the torn and broken boy behind. The man waited several hours after the boy awoke from his painful slumber, before appearing before him.  
  
Favoring his stomach Trunks trembled. The wound in his stomach was bleeding from the brutalness of the female android. She had found great pleasure mentally and physically by increasing the boy's pain by increasing the seriousness of the stomach wound while she took away his virginity along with any dignity he had left.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked the man, knowing the answer. Trunks looked at him half frightened, half deranged. He had lost any sanity as well. The man had wanted to push the boy over the edge and let him fall into the darkness, instead the previous event had grabbed and pulled him into the darkness. The man nodded understanding the hatred the child now had.  
  
"Do you want revenge?" the man asked and immediately Trunks nodded. His glare transformed from fright and insanity to pure anger and hatred.  
  
"I want them dead! I hate them!!" he screamed as he fell to his knees. The pure anger of the boy seemed to entice the man even more.  
  
"The only way to kill them is to become strong." the man answered.  
  
"Then make me stronger!"  
  
"Only if strength and power are the only things that matter to you." The man replied as Trunks backed up shaking his head slowly.  
  
"What? don't you understand that no one cares for you?" The man began as he looked at Trunks' expression  
  
"You're friend Gohan, his father, and everyone else that fell at the hands of the androids believed that doing the right thing and helping others was the right thing to do. If that were true then why are they all dead? Don't you understand that the only way to stop them is to become just as if not more than they are? They're strong because they do what they must, while you only do what is safe. Don't you see that's how they all died. Even you're father. I was rhere when he died I watched it with my own eyes." The man stopped as Trunks shook his head harder.  
  
"No, you're lying! If you're so strong why didn't you stop this!" Trunks yelled as his mind raced.  
  
"I am a time traveler. I appeared in this time many years ago. Back then I had no desire to interfere with others affairs but after meeting you I changed my mind besides why should I get involved to help a man who wouldn't have loved you anyway?" the man questioned and Trunks growled in anger.  
  
"Hold your anger and let me explain. I observed your father and when you were a child he paid very little attention to you. To him you were a burden. You were a weakling and that's why he chose to die rather than be your father." Trunks gasped, everything his mother told and taught him about his father was it a lie? Catching the look of realization on the boy's face the man continued.  
  
"Though in other time-lines he was a lot more caring of you. I decided to help you out because why should you suffer while the other versions of yourself laugh and live rich and carefree lives? I truly disagree with the way your fate has turned out. That's why I want to help. You have potential but you won't use it. But I doubt you care, you'd rather live in such a hell wouldn't you? It isn't all that horrible of an existence now is it?" the man grinned and he turned around and walked away slowly.  
  
Trunks looked down at the ground and thought. In other times the other forms of himself enjoyed life. All of the pain that they were supposed to endure were forced on him alone. He wouldn't stand for this! He shouldn't be the only one to feel pain, why should he be the only one?  
  
"Wait!" Trunks ran to the man who turned and faced him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked as Trunks frowned.  
  
"Strength and power are all that matter to me. Please make me stronger. I must become stronger and stop those damn androids...." Trunks stopped and looked at the man who must have read his mind.  
  
"And you must make the others feel the pain you've gone through your entire life... My name is Kuro Akuma and your's?" Kuro asked as Trunks spoke.  
  
"Trunks..." He started and Kuro smiled.  
  
"Trunks I'm not training you to defeat the androids or the other versions of yourself, I'm training you to become unstoppable. You will be the perfect fighter just as myself. But first I have a present for you. This will be what will exact your revenge. The Saishuuheiki. It is the most powerful sword in existence, made of the strongest substance in all of the galaxy, Kachin." Kuro handed the sword to Trunks who nearly fell over from the wieght of it.  
  
The black sword seemed to glow in the eerie light of the night, Trunks was almost hypnotized by it. The sword measured two to three inches wide and around three and a half to four feet long.  
  
"So are you ready to become the strongest and most importantly, perfect?" Kuro pulled out a small device and pressed a button causing a huge portal of some sort to appear. Trunks looked at the heavy weapon called the Saishuuheiki and then to Kuro. Without a second thought he walked into the portal and Kuro followed with a demonic grin and a small chuckle. He and his apprentice disappeared into the the blue light in which the portal gave off and soon the light disappeared.  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
I know Trunks is out of character but hey, if I did everything like the normal stories then every story would be the same. I'm trying to be different so if you don't enjoy it, you don't have to read.  
  
Translations- (japanese to english)  
  
Saishuuheiki- Ultimate Weapon  
  
By the way "Kachin" is the name of the metal that Goku threw at Gohan who tried to cut it with the Z sword but broke the sword instead. 


	3. Murder

REPEAT DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL  
  
part 3  
  
On a peaceful and calm planet a portal opened and two beings, cladded in black, emerged from within. Kuro and his apprentice had finished their training and now revenge would be in their grasps. Eight years had passed since their training began and within that time span, Trunks, lost even more of himself. His smile had faded. His once lively, hopefull eyes were now lifeless void of any emotion, blank. It was as though he were a machine, much like 17 and 18.  
  
"Trunks, have no remorse for any of them! In this universe those androids were defeated. Those who dwell here had no desire to protect or help you. They only have care for themselves. We shall make sure that those who deserve punishment get it, won't we?" Kuro spoke as Trunks listened, never nodding or showing any signs of life.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks turned his head and looked at Kuro.  
  
"I'll handle this myself. You prepare the machine for another destination." With that said Trunks flung his hood over his head and took to the sky.  
  
"My apprentice, you are certianly my ultimate weapon." Kuro smiled as he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Trunks had quickly arrived at his destination: The Tenkaichi Budoukai. From the data Kuro had given him this was to be the twenty-eighth tournament to be held. Trunks understood that those who ostracized him would compete in this foolish competition.  
  
"They'd fight in an arena for fun and money, but when it comes to me.... they don't even know I exist, if they did, none of them would have helped....they would have just pitied me... they'll pay for their happiness with terror and pain, just as I have my entire life." Trunks spoke without feeling, anger, sadness no feeling could be heard from his voice. Immediately, he teleported down into the arena and went straight for the main stage.  
  
One his way several gaurds tried to stop him but with a small blast of energy they were out of the way permenantly. Goku, Vegeta, and even Gohan, they'd all pay, especially the Trunks of that time. He would be the one that would die the slowest. As Trunks reached backstage he felt the energy levels of those of whom he was to kill.  
  
"Daddy, when will the fighting start?" Trunks peered around the corner and saw a little girl talking to one of the fighters.  
  
"Soon Pan, soon. Why don't you go on over to mommy and wait untl I'm done." Trunks saw the man's face whom turned out to be Gohan, his old master and friend. Trunks' anger rose. If Gohan was alive how come he didn't come to my time to help me?! Because he only cares about himself. These thoughts consumed Trunks, but still he showed no emotion of caring or sadness.  
  
"So, this is the life I could have had?" Trunks says loudly as everyone turnes around to see a man wearing a hood. Gohan, Vegeta and everyone else that Trunks had been informed of was there.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks noted that it was Vegeta who had adressed him. This man, his father, hadn't even thought about helping the young man who stood before them.  
  
"I am the strongest... I am perfect, I am the best... and I'm your murder." Before Vegeta could think he was pinned to the ground Trunks above him and a sword lodged deep within his heart.  
  
"Mukizu Shuumatsu." Trunks stated as he slowly unsheathed his sword from Vegeta's bleeding body.  
  
Mass histeria broke out soon after, other tournament contenders ran for their lives while Goku and the other Z fighters stayed.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Goku had become enraged. This stranger had wounded Vegeta fatally for no reason. Goku obtained level three of his Super Saiyan abilities and attacked the newcomer. Surprisingly, Goku hadn't even had a chance to touch him, for this man moved so rapidly, that Goku couldn't catch up with his speed let alone match it.  
  
Gohan, Goten and Trunks had decided in joining in on the stranger immediately after Goku missed his punches and kicks. Unfortunately for the three of them the stranger had never sheathed his weapon.  
  
"Fainaru Tosshin." in an instance Goten had been dicapitated and sliced in half at his waist line dying almost immediately. Gohan, his brother and Trunks, his best friend were enraged. They were at the same time afraid. Goku had witnessed the horror and screamed an agony filled cry before returning to battle. The stranger dodged effortlessly and then disappeared only to reappear behind Goku.  
  
"Mukizu Shuumatsu." Once again another Z warrior was plastered to the ground. Gohan and Trunks were shocked and frozen, their fathers had just been murdered and this being was yet to have broken a sweat.  
  
"Why...why are you doing this!!" Gohan yelled tears cascading his facual feathers. The stranger turned to Gohan slowly and shook his head.  
  
"This is what you deserve." With that the stranger attacked Gohan so quickly that it knocked him threw the wall and into the center ring. Trunks watched as the stranger then turned to him.  
  
"Don't run, just submit to defeat." Then the stranger rammed Trunks into the center ring area as well. The crowd had just begun to enter and so while seeing this many began cheering. The stranger looked at the crowd and shook his head.  
  
"Fools. Now see my true power." Suddenly he began to unleash his caged power. Gohan and Trunks watched as the stranger's power level rose higher.  
  
The most shocking moment of all occured. The stranger, who had reached his maximum power, only had the power level of a level two Super-Saiyan. Gohan and Trunks were puzzled. How did he defeat Goku?  
  
"It doesn't make sense, dad was stronger than him! How'd he...." As if reading the mind of Gohan, the stranger turned and faced him. With an emotionless tone he answered.  
  
"I learned that strength is nothing, but speed is everything. With this... the Saishuuheiki, and my speed I can kill anyone I want. The sadest part of your father's death is that I only had to use sixty percent of my true speed to beat him. Now its your turn." Before the sound of his voice left Gohan's ear he was stabbed through the heart and pinned to the ground.  
  
Videl, Chichi, Bulma, and the others had seen this and were pertrified. Krillin tried to intervien but the stranger quickly disposed of him with a single blast that pierced through his chest. 18, after watching this had lost it. She attacked and the stranger murdered her just as he had done Goten. The people in the stands were running to exits but the stranger cared not. He unleashed a tirade of energy attacks upon the people, killing many of them.  
  
Luckily, Kuro had reappeared and stopped his apprentice from anymore destruction.  
  
"Enough, save the pain for the others, for we have many other timelines to visit young apprentice... and many more that deserve endless suffering and pain." Kuro grinned as he opened up another portal. Allowing his apprentice to enter and then himself. But before he vanished he turned to the Trunks of that time and grinned.  
  
"All of you shall pay dearly." Kruo grinned as he disappeared into the light which vanished soon after.  
  
AN- alright here are the translations of Trunks' attacks-  
  
Mukizu Shuumatsu- Perfect End (a sword thrust at an angle above the victim so that he/she is pinned to the ground, can be done from front or behind)  
  
Fainaru Tosshin- Final Rush (starts out with the user bringing the sword quickly across his body to dicapitate his victim and then quickly flipping the blade so that the sword is parallel with his arm and then swinging back across the users body to slice the victim in half at the waist)  
  
I know this chapter wasn't great but I had to put this in so that the plot will thicken as the story moves on. Next chapter is sure to be full of action and much more drama. 


	4. Origin and The Training

Thank you to all those who have reviewed, for I believe that without you, none of this would be possible or continued In this chap you'll get the information on what happened during Trunks' training.  
  
Part 4  
  
The city in which Trunks and Kuro had stopped in next was quite dreary and sad. For some unknown reason in this parellel universe it rained constantly. It was as though this was the horrible existance in which Trunks, himself had lived in. Though, this theory was false it was true that Kuro had known of this place. To him it held many horrible memories and now he was going to put an end to those memories really soon. For this was the realm in which he dwelled for the first years of his destroyed life. All of his pain was for but one man alone, and that man was Trunks.  
  
Kuro smile showed demonic enjoyment. The man who humiliated him and destroyed everything in his life was now going to pay dearly for what he'd doen so long ago.  
  
Flash back-  
  
"No longer will the two of you go around destroying this world, I've come back to put an end to you and that abomination in which you call a child." Trunks had stepped out of his time machine waving his sword slowly as the two androids laughed.  
  
"Hey, sis, I think this guy wants to take our kid away. I mean, turning him into one of us was hard enough but now that we've succeeded he wants to take him from us." 17 grinned as 18 showed mock terror.  
  
"Fool we know that you went into the future so we went out into space to find something special. Show him 17." With that 17 teleported in front of Trunks and rammed him into the side of a building. Though this attack was nothing, Trunks hadn't even seen it coming.  
  
"While you were off helping those others we found the dragonballs. With the extra boost in power given to us now we're at least three times stronger than before." 18 laughed as she motioned to the child whom she referred to as her own.  
  
"I bet even my little child could handle you." 18 grinned.  
  
"You mean that kuro akuma." Trunks spat as he stood to his feet with a grin. 18 checked her memory banks and soon discovered the meaning of Trunks' words.  
  
"How dare you call him a devil! He is perfect, beyond anything you know of! I'll handle you myself. 17 watch my child."  
  
Trunks only grinned. He had tricked those fools into believing he'd only been gone to one timeline while in reality he had ventured to several universes becoming stronger and faster than ever before. He would put an end to these abominations and that demonic creature which she called her child. In the blink of an eye Trunks used his sword to slice 18 in half verticly. The child watched as he supposed mother was killed instantly. 17 dashed into the scene and attacked Trunks blindly and was kill instantly.  
  
"Disgusting. Worthless androids." With that Trunks turned to the child.  
  
"Kuro Akuma. That is what you are." Trunks raised his sword to slay the young child but didn't. Instead he turned and walked away while speaking to the little child.  
  
"They killed so many, but I shall never do such a thing. I'm not a monster, but you are. I can only hope you learn to live little boy." The man blasted into the sky leaving the broken and sad child with the destroyed and gruesome carcasses of the only ones who ever took care of him. Silently, the half-android vowed revenge on this man, the man who took everything from him. Trunks.  
  
END of Flash back-  
  
Kuro looked at his apprentice and grinned. The Trunks of the current time had wished back many of those who had been killed by the androids with a stronger type of dragonball. The power levels of the warriors here were much more powerful than the previous time. Kuro smiled and spoke.  
  
"My apprentice here is where your skills will be put to the test...." Kuro started but Trunks lifted a hand.  
  
"Don't, I will win no matter what, I can not be defeated as you stated in our training. Remember?" Trunks asked as he placed his hand back at his side. Before Kuro could answer the rain began to pour down even harder. Trunks looked to the sky and stared blankly at it.  
  
"Kuro, in the eight year span of my learning of your fighting style, you have yet to teach me the ultimate technique. I have very little patience on this matter and the curiosity of this distracts me constantly during battle. It took longer for me to get rid of the others in the previous time we visited becuase my mind continually questioned what it could be." Trunks stated as Kuro grinned.  
  
"Though you have gained the speed of the Tenrai Zansatsu. The ultimate technique requires much more speed than that. In actuallity, the speed required to perform the finaly technique is ten times faster than the speed in which the Tenrai Zansatsu must have. Once you've found the one thing that pushes you to the edge the speed you require will come effortlessly." Kuro grinned as Trunks retained the same emotionless glare.  
  
"Then, I'll ust train to become fater." Trunks stated and Kuro smiled.  
  
"Unfortunatelly, this is an attack that requires rage and anger, which are emotions, and if you haven't forgotten, emotion is something you long since parted with. Meaning you will probably never achieve the final technique." Kuro said as trunks shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I have the power I need to take revenge on those who have wronged me and those who have deserted me. I care not for such a move, when I have all of the power and speed I require to get the job done." Trunks spoke and Kuro applauded him.  
  
"I see that you are becoming more and more of a fighter each day, your philosophies are quite interesting, but as I was going to say in the beginning. Don't underestimate those who dwell here, if you do then prepare for more wounds other than the one I gave to you during our training." Kuro grinned as Trunks turned to him and nodded.  
  
Up until this point the scar upon Trunks' face had never been mentioned. It began from above his right eye and ended along the right side of his jaw line. A straight and near perfect cut. He had recieved the mark from learning the Tenrai Zansatsu.  
  
Flashback-  
  
"The Saishuuheiki is a powerful weapon, once you are able to weild it you will be unstoppable just like me." Kuro grinned as Trunks practiced swinging the weapon around.  
  
"Mukizu-Jutsu." Kuro started as Trunks turned and looked at him ready to become strong so that he would never have to hurt again.  
  
"Mukizu-Jutsu, is Japanese for Perfect Skill and that is the art in which you shall be taught. But first you must understand what makes a fighter great. Is it un matched strength or is it the ability to take any kind of beating? The answer would be neither. A powerful and strong fighter is fast and quick. No matter the wieght or power of something, the speed at which it hits you determines how painful it will be." Kuro then walked toward Trunks and bumbed him slightly.  
  
"See that didn't hurt at all did it?" Kuro asked as he disappeared and then Trunks' body was sprawled out across the floor as Kuro reappeared.  
  
"My strength hadn't changed but my speed did and telling from that blow, it hurts like hell?" Kruo inquired as his apprentice stood up.  
  
"I understand, master...." Trunks started  
  
"Do not refer to me as master for that is for the weak, you are the Saishuuheiki and I am but your wielder. You have the power but I will make good use of that power so you don't loose control." Kuro grinned as he handed Trunks ten black bands.  
  
"These are no regular bands they are advanced gravity enhancing divices. Place one on both ankles, above both knees, one on your waist, one on both wrists, above both your elbows and finally one around your neck." Kuro instructed and Trunks obeyed. After Trunks put the bracelets into place Kuro pressed a remote and then Trunks nearly hit the floor.  
  
"You must be able to move freely and that's what I'll train you first. Once you have successfull reached maximum movement while wearing the other twenty bracelets, then training will begin." with that, Kuro instructed Trunks to run for as long and as fast as he could.  
  
Three years went by and finally Trunks had achieved what Kuro had asked of him. Reaching his normal full speed while wearing all thirty of the weight bracelets.  
  
"Very good apprentice, now the training will begin. As I said before you will be learning the Mukizu-Jutsu, the Perfect Skill. These techniques are only powerful if they are used with ultra speed. Hence the reason for you're amplified gravity training. Now on to the first and most simple of all of the Mukizu-Jutsu techniques, the Mukizu Shuumatsu, Perfect End. It is a diagonal thrust of the sword that pins the opposition to the ground." Kuro demonstrated the technique and Trunks observed.  
  
"Next is the Nenshou Batsuro or Burning Fate. This attack will be much more poweful if used by you because of your ability to reach Super Saiyan. You must power up and transfer that glowing energy around your form to the sword, then charge with your speed and slice the opponent in half, this will take practice but you shall learn. Now watch." Kuro executed the move and then returned to Trunks  
  
"Next is the Hateshi Kireme or Limit Break. One must dash at his opponent quickly and throw the sword in a fashion that will make the sword spin constantly." Kuro dashed past Trunks and pitched his sword forward. The sword cut through multiple trees and then Kuro dashed over near it and grabbed it in mid spin. Trunks was amazed but was determined to learn.  
  
"These are only the simple techniques, there are other's but first let us try these out until you have them down perfectly." Kuro stated as Trunks began to practice the techniques himself.  
  
An entire year pasted and Trunks had successfully learned these techniques now Kuro decided to step up the training and teach his apprentice the more powerful techniques.  
  
"Now pay close attention, this is the Fainaru Tosshin or you may call it the Final Rush attack. This attack depends upon the users speed and his timing. The first attack will behead the opposition. The first move is a horizontal sword swing that brings the sword from the left to the right, the second attack slices the opponent's torse in half. The second attack comes immediately after he is beheaded, the way this works is after the sword comes from the left to the right, it is spun around in the hand so that the blade is parallel to the arm and then the attacker swings back across his body and slices his opponent in half." Kuro used the move in slow motion and then did it even faster.  
  
"Next, is the Tenrai Satsu or Divine Kill, this attack may seem simple but in reality ones speed must be so fast that he can bounce off of the air itself to perform this move. This attack is nothing more than a downward sword slash, but it must be done at a very intense speed. First use your speed to build up momentum and then blast into the air quickly and as soon as you can flip upside down and press your feet against the air. This may sound impossible but if you can reach the level of speed required for the move then you will realize that going at such a speed causes your feet to be able to push off of the atoms in the air giving you that boost you need to strike quick and hard." Kuro and his apprentice then began their training once again.  
  
Once again two years went on and finally Trunks had mastered the five techniques taught to him, but Kuro was about to make it much more difficult he was impressed that Trunks had learned the techniques but while he learned each day the young man lost even more of his heart and his emotions, Kuro knew then that the ultimate technique would always be out of his apprentice's grasp, but the Tenrai Zansatsu wouldn't.  
  
"Now this is close to the final technique of the Mukizu-Jutsu.... the Tenrai Zansatsu aka the Divine Massacre. This attack uses your highest level of speed and attacks from five different spots: above, front, behind, and on both sides. This attack is unblockable not because it attacks five times, but because it attacks five times at the same time." Trunks looked at his teacher with what little hint of amazement or enthusiasm was left and nodded.  
  
"I want to try and stop it, if the speed of the user makes this attack strong then I want to see if I have surpassed your speed yet." Trunks said as he prepared himself. Kuro frowned inwardly and nodded.  
  
"I will not show mercy." With that Kuro disappeared and then used the Tenrai Zansatsu. Trunks blocked all of the attacks but one, the front attack. The blade struck his face and he flew backwards and hit the ground. Blood stained the ground beneath him as Kuro only smiled.  
  
"Like I said, unblockable, luckily I pulled back alot befor I hit you apprentice. Now stand, you must learn this technique, though I doubt you will ever need to use it." Kuro smiled as Trunks covered his right eye which bled badly.  
  
END Flash Back  
  
"Let us not kill anyone yet. I'll let you rest, try to enjoy yourself, apprentice. If you allow yourself to stay in darkness then your surely to never achieve the final technique. I'll take my leave now, and remember apprentice, once we have finished here we will go back to your time and then those who wronged you will get what they deserve." Kuro vanished into the dark shadows once again and this time Trunks flew slowly toward a nearby inn.  
  
He entered the establishment. Inside the floor was covered in a elaborate, rich and vibrant red carpet. Above a clear doom showed the dark sky as the rain bombarded the glass shield. Trunks alked up to the counter and rang for assistance.  
  
A young woman in her early twenties with long brown hair with blonde streaks walked, routinely, to the front desk while reading a list, without looking up she spoke.  
  
"How can I help you?" She asked as her eyes scrolled the pages frantically.  
  
"I'd like a single room." At the sound of Trunks' voice she looked up and gasped. The young womans cheeks burned red as she smiled shyly at Trunks. The young woman quickly began scrambling under the desk and pulled out several keys.  
  
"We have the following rooms open, you can chose the one you'd want, and please forgive me for not paying attention, I'm really sorry." Trunks ignored her words and looked at her name tag.  
  
"Terra, how about you pick one out and I'll take that one." Trunks said in plainly and she smiled as her cheeks turned dark red. She handed Trunks a room and waved him off.  
  
"Well aren't you going to show me where it is?" Trunks asked looking around at several staircases that could be taken. Terra blushed once again and led Trunks to his room.  
  
"If you need anything just call the front desk and I'll bring it immediately." Terra smiled as Trunks ignored her and nodded once she finished her sentence. He walked in and closed the door. Terra held her heart and dreamily smiled.  
  
Once inside Trunks walked to his bed and sat down slowly. Something didn't feel right, he sensed something was wrong, but he couldn't place the feeling. With a shake of his head Trunks laid back and closed his eyes.... whatever the problem was he would fix it, just as he always had. He was perfect and there wasn't anything that was going to change that.  
  
What do ya think? GOOD or bad? Remember always to review. Terra will be very important in further chapters, keep reading to find out what happens next. later 


	5. The Final Technique

From Caljay- after looking at some of the reviews I take it that this story is certainly interesting, And not to worry about updates. I am a dedicated writer and I try to update with in a week. Anyways back to Fall of a Hero part 5  
  
Part 5  
  
The sun burned through the shades of the once dark and solemn room. Trunks awoke not to the light but to the sound of a young woman knocking at the door. Though he lacked any emotion whatsoever Trunks somehow felt... annoyed and at the same time nervous. The annoying aspect of the woman named Terra was that she was shy and constantly smiled. Trunks had lost every reason to smile and so decided that smiling only took away energy so in a sense it was wasteful. But the stranger aspect of the woman was that she made him uneasy. She was definitely not a fighter but when Trunks first met her he had been on his guard.  
  
Slowly, the young man arose from his bed and pulled his knee length trench coat from its place on the wall and returned into it. From outside his door he heard the young woman's calls and then her persistant knocking upon his door. Trunks with no sign of anger or loss of patience opened the door.  
  
Terra smiled happily and then clapped her hands together.  
  
"Mr. Briefs if you would enjoy it, our hotel offers breakfast down stairs in the main lobby." Trunks looked at the woman and nodded slowly. Terra slowly turned bright red as his eyes seemed to penetrate her own dark brown orbs. Immediately, she turned her gaze downward.  
  
Trunks looked down the hall and saw that no one else had recieved this wake up call and looked at the young lady.  
  
"What is the time?" He asked, his voice low in almost a whisper. Terra immediately looked at her watch and responded.  
  
"Well its around ten...." she began but Trunks interrupted her.  
  
"So, why wake me up?" He asked and Terra turned bright red.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I just thought maybe you'd like something to eat, please forgive me." Terra turned quickly and started off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Trunks asked loud enough for her to her. Terra turned on her heels and looked down at her feet.  
  
"I didn't know you were still asleep, I'll let you rest, please forgive me." Terra stated. Trunks thought for a moment and decided that food was something he needed. After one more glance at Terra he spoke.  
  
"Since you woke me up, you can go and retrieve my breakfast for me." Trunks spoke as Terra lifted her head. Trunks turned back into his room but stopped.  
  
"Listen, make sure there is enough for ten people at least." Trunks closed his door and went back to his bed after closing the curtains to block any of the unwanted light out.  
  
Terra had not even thought of questioning his request, she was just happy that he didn't explode in her face like so many of the other men whom she had taken a liking to and hasseled at the same time... or at least that's what they said she did.  
  
Many times people told her how beautiful she looked but at the same time those people would also say how annoying and rude she could be. In a way, Terra couldn't help it. She wanted so badly to fall in love and aid her mate in anyway she could. Some women thought Terra to be mad, while men thought her to be overbearing.  
  
On many different occasions she acted this way with certain male guests and each time her heart was torn to pieces. Though many of her friends who worked along side her told her that, she could never find love this way, Terra refused to give up.  
  
After about ten minutes she returned to Trunks' room and knocked on the door. Slowly it opened and Trunks stood behind it. With a small flick of his neck he motioned Terra in. She smiled and at the same time turned dark crimson as she pulled the cart filled with varieties of foods into his room.  
  
Terra bowed to Trunks after giving him her best smile and started out the door. Trunks looked at the cart and nodded.  
  
"Obviously, this isn't your job..." Trunks stated as Terra stopped dead in her tracks, thinking she had displeased him. She turned around while she fumbled with her hands.  
  
"Don't you work at the front desk?" Trunks asked receiving a nod from the young woman. He turned to her and nodded his head in a respectful manner.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky....I rarely say this but .... thank you." Though the young man had trouble saying this to someone of such little importance, Terra beamed her best smile and bowed once again.  
  
"As I said, if you need anything I'll be at your service no matter what." Terra smiled once again and left the room. Trunks looked back to his breakfast and started to eat.  
  
Before he could finish, he felt a presence. In the blink of an eye Trunks had his sword drawn and pointed directly at Kuro's throat.  
  
"Very good, still on your guard, my Saishuuheiki." Trunks sheathed his sword and sat back down. Kuro walked over in front of him and grinned.  
  
"I see you have an admirer." He spoke but Trunks gave no emotion to the words, but answered bluntly.  
  
"She is just living in a fantasy world, her earthly desires do not matter to me." he answered and Kuro grinned.  
  
"Come now, you're a grown man, surely you have urges...." Kuro stopped and then shook his head.  
  
"When you let go of those emotions you also let go of all desires, other than the desire of revenge.... but she is quite attractive, what would it hurt?" Kuro laughed as Trunks finished his meal.  
  
"I have no desire to continue this conversation, if you do not have any thing pertaining to the time in which we strike, I care not..... But, there is one thing in which you can grab my attention with..." Trunks stated as he moved his eyes toward his teacher.  
  
Kuro sighed and grinned.  
  
"Very well, but I can only teach you the form and the steps that must be taken in order to fully perform the technique. Since you have almost no emotion trying such an attack is life threatening even for you." Kuro stated and Trunks nodded.  
  
"Very well follow me." Kuro blasted out of the window and Trunks followed instantly. Using their enhanced speed they arrived at their destination in a few moments.  
  
Kuro looked around and walked toward a tree and stood with his back towards it.  
  
"Pay close attention, apprentice and stay back, for this is a move in which releases amazing power. It defeates all attacks even that of the Tenrai Zansatsu. The stance is very unique and very eccentric. This is the final move of the Mukizu-Jutsu." Kuro stated as he faced Trunks with his back to the large tree.  
  
"The Sokushi Satsu or Instant Death Kill is a move that I must show you in slow motion, for if I used it's true speed you'd be killed, for this attack is too fast for even you to dodge." Kuro spoke and Trunks' eye momentarily widened. Kuro saw this and grinned.  
  
"And you didn't believe me when I said how fast this attack was. It makes the speed needed for the Tenrai Zansatsu seem horribly slow. Now, the first stance needed is for the user to have his sword sheathed and his back to his opponent but at an angle so that the opponent can be seen over the left shoulder and the left foot needs to be closer to your opponent than the right also. Obviously the opponent will charge you if your back is to them so when they are within range that is when emotion takes control. The left foot is brought forward as if you were stepping away from the opponent. Quickly, slam that foot into the ground in front of you so that your body begins to pivot to face your opponent. Your right foot should be the foot you pivot upon. Now once you begin to spin, unsheath the sword with your right hand from the left side of your body and slice the victim in half. Don't worry if the sword doesn't hit your opponent, the powerful force that was created from the speed of the attack will wipe all life out in the vicinity instantly. Nothing near the attack shall survive. This force explodes outward from all directions of your body, though I don't know the mechanics on why it does such a thing, I do know that the user is somehow encased in a 'shell' like energy while everything else is wiped out around him." Slowly, Kuro performed the move and Trunks watched.  
  
Though emotion was foreign to him his hand was shaking. To him this attack was unreal, it defied all logical thinking and since logic was all he had left, he in some ways feared it, though not on his face but physically. This display of emotion lasted only a few seconds before Trunks regained control realizing that only the weak show such feelings. Kuro smiled and then went to Trunks.  
  
"I'll let you return to you're lady now, Romeo." Kuro grinned as Trunks lifted into the sky.  
  
"The Sokushi Satsu... such power.... but Kuro said that he didn't know how it all worked. That must mean someone else taught him..." Trunks looked down at the hotel as he arrived and floated into his window.  
  
"But what kind of being could have created such a technique, if Kuro didn't then who did?" Trunks thought as once again the eager young woman knocked.  
  
Trunks looked to the door and then to his sword at his side and finally to the sky outside.  
  
"Maybe I'll ask him about it later." Trunks decided as he went to the door once again.  
  
So was that good? I hope you like it so far, next installment- part 6: Shattering the Cold. Keep the reviews coming and I promise to get part 6 out by this saturday at the latest! 


	6. Shattering the Cold

Yeah I know part 5 was kinda short but I was limited on computer time. Also I had a writers block as well, but this chapter is going to be much longer as you can see and so with out futher ado, here's part 6: Shattering the Cold.  
  
Part 6  
  
Once again Trunks opened his door for the young woman. This time however Trunks, himself, could think of no reason for her to be there. An hour hadn't even passed and already the woman was back. Trunks once again looked down the hallway to see if any of the other guests were being bothered.  
  
Terra's eyes were glued to her feet. Her cheeks turned dark red as she fumbled with her hands. Trunks noticed this, but he made no move, showed no emotion or spoke a word. Instead, he stayed silent waiting for the woman to begin her speech so that he could return to his solitude once she was finished.  
  
After about a minute of standing, Trunks, amazingly began to feel angered. She had called him to the door and then decided to just stand there looking foolish all the while, wasting his time. He closed his eyes and then spoke.  
  
"What do you want?" His voice showed no emotion even though he had temperarily been angered. Terra, on the other hand, began to cry. Trunks looked at the woman and shook his head slowly. Showing such a display was for the weak. Trunks looked at the young woman and decided that maybe he should wait so that she could speak and then be on her way.  
  
Slowly, Terra began to calm down and then she looked at Trunks and nearly began crying again. She quickly looked down and started.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Briefs, I... I thought I had the courage....I'm so sorry." Terra turned around but Trunks spoke.  
  
"Why did you knock upon my door.... if you have nothing to say why do it? If I were anyone else, I'd be angry, but such an emotion isn't really needed. So come back here and tell me what you were going to say." Terra turned and wiped the remaining tears from her face and spoke slowly.  
  
"I've...I...I've been thinking.... that....maybe....um... maybe....when my lunch break came.... you'd come with me?" Terra stuttered out. She had tried something similar each time with her other crushes only to be rejected. Terra, thinking that this time would be different, asked anyway.  
  
Trunks stood in his doorway and looked at the young woman. She knew nothing of him but would invite him to lunch. This was the strange aspect about her that made him nervous... but he couldn't be nervous. Being nervous was an emotion, if he rejected her, it would show that he was afraid of her. Though the woman wouldn't think this, Trunks knew that would be why he would decline. In truth he had nothing to do. Logically, it made sense to go with her on her lunch break so that he could obtain lunch as well.  
  
The hallway was dead silent for several minutes, Terra realizing that once again she was going to be rejected gave Trunks an empty smile and turned to leave.  
  
Though he refused to show emotion, he could read the emotions of others well and he knew that the young woman's smile was false, but even though he could sense her despair, she smiled. Trunks decided that this creature was quite unique. Her strange behavior and the way she made him uneasy... he had to find the answers.  
  
"You ask questions and leave before an answer is given? Why?" Trunks asked as Terra stopped in her tracks.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I already know the answer. Don't worry about me... its not like it hasn't happened before...." The last part was in a whisper but Trunks could still hear it. He stepped out of his room and into the hallway.  
  
"What hasn't happened before?" He asked as Terra turned around to face his gaze.  
  
"Being rejected, that's all. Please don't feel sorry for me..."  
  
"Why should I?" Trunks interjected Terra gasped. That comment hurt her horribly, tears once again filled her brown eyes but Trunks continued.  
  
"You act as though you're the only one who has even been rejected, luckily for you, that is all that has happened." Trunks stated.  
  
Terra's tears stopped as she realized that maybe he was refering to himself. Trunks closed his eyes and then re-opened his door.  
  
"You always expect the worse don't you?" Trunks asked as Terra shrugged.  
  
"I ....try not to." She answered while she looked away from his face. After a short pause Trunks spoke again.  
  
"Next time wait for an answer..... just come by when you're ready to go. Until then don't bother me." Trunks answered as he stepped back into the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Terra stood wide-eyed. This man had accepted her offer. Slowly her heart began to feel with extreme happiness and excitement. After standing in the hall savoring the moment she went back to work, waiting for her break to come.  
  
Two hours had went by and Terra's lunch break began. She ran straight to Trunks' room and knocked rapidly. She stopped and waited for a few moments and finally the door opened. Trunks stepped out and Terra grabbed him by his arm and pulled him along.  
  
Trunks allowed this woman to pull him along until they were outside.  
  
"Where are we going?" Terra looked at him with a smile and answered.  
  
"There's a beautiful picnic area, away from this loud place, where we can sit and talk. I already had a few of my friends get our food up there so all we have to do is go." Terra smiled. Trunks looked at her and thought. He then started to speak but Terra stopped him.  
  
"I made sure it was enough for at least ten people, don't worry." She smiled once again as the two continued on.  
  
Finally, arriving at their destination, Trunks looked around and noticed a tree with an asortment of foods around it upon a sky blue blanket. Terra ran and sat down on the ground next to the blanket and smiled to Trunks who sat by her side.  
  
"You know this is the first time, anyone has really been alone with me on their own free will..." she began but stopped. Trunks shook his head and began.  
  
"That isn't logical, you are attractive, so what you just said isn't true, there had to be someone before me." Trunks stated and Terra laughed.  
  
"Mr Briefs....can I call you Trunks?" Terra asked and Trunks nodded. She smiled once again and continued.  
  
"Trunks, think about it. There always has to be a first. If not you then who else?" Terra asked as she moved closer to him. Trunks thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Shall we change the subject?" Trunks asked as he began to eat. Terra smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure but only if we do it like this. I ask a question and you answer and then you ask a question and I'll answer, got it?" She asked and Trunks reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Terra, first of all, in the hall a while ago, what did you mean when you said that 'it hasn't happened before'?" Terra looked a Trunks and turned her head to the ground.  
  
"As you can tell, I'm very annoying.... and so that tends to really turn guys away from me.... but you...you were the first... I mean... " Terra stuttered as she began to nervously play with one end of the blanket.  
  
"I know that you have feelings of love towards me...but... it is strange... you hardly know me but you are attracted to me, why?" Trunks looked at Terra who blushed even more and smiled as she tried to speak.  
  
"You're handsome and you're not like all the others, I just hoped that maybe this time it could..." Terra laughed uneasily as her cheeks turned redder, if it were possible and her smiled widened. Trunks laid back against the tree and nodded in compliance with the answer. 'Hope' was what drived her, but why does she rely on 'hope' when it seems as if there is none. Trunks turned back to the young woman and watched her mouth form a fiendish grin.  
  
"So, Trunks, why are you so...so...patient...I know, I'm horribly annoying and what I did in the hallway was very, very rude. I mean after thinking about it, if I were in your position, I would have been furious, but you....you didn't even raise your voice at all." Terra smiled warmly and again Trunks felt the strange uneasiness. He looked at her and thought.  
  
"I had no reason to turn your offer down... you're feeding me and at the same time, I am able to try and understand you." Trunks said in his same lifeless tone, but Terra giggled at his voice. She enjoyed hearing him speak, even though to anyone else his speech was quite depressing. Somehow, Terra had fallen in love with not only him but his voice as well.  
  
Trunks then closed his eyes and thought. He then spoke up.  
  
"I know we are different and this question may be difficult for you to answer, but I must ask this question anways.... have you've ever been hurt to the extent that life itself does not matter no more only revenge?" Trunks asked as he comtemplated his choices but at the same time, saw the logic in the answers that he had found and wondered what a person like Terra, who acted so strangely, would believe.  
  
Terra's smile faded and suddenly, her once vibrant eyes dried away into a pit of sorrow. She struggled to smile for him but failed. Her memories were too painful, but at the same time, she didn't want to be rejected again. Not this time, not by the only one who put up with her so she opened her mouth and spoke, slowly.  
  
"About several years ago, before I began working at the hotel, I was attacked..." Terra stopped as her rosy, full cheeks turned pale. Trunks took notice of this and his attention span grew. Terra saw that Trunks had sat up to digest the story fully and so she continued.  
  
"He...he... wouldn't stop...I tried to scream, but no one came to help... he just kept going...." After those words Trunks heard nothing else. Slowly, he began to realize his own past. He remembered how he had screamed for helped only to realize no one would come...  
  
Slowly, something inside began to crack as Trunks began to grow angrier. Terra stopped as she began to cry softly on his shoulder. Trunks, finally noticing Terra's grief stricken form, put a hand on her shoulder either for comfort or because it was a natural reflex.  
  
"Terra tell me... did this man get away?" Trunks asked and Terra shook her head and spoke.  
  
"He was captured by the police..." Terra stopped and Trunks noticed this.  
  
"And?" He asked trying to regain his emotionless state. Terra sat up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"You may think I'm crazy and you'll probably never talk to me again after I tell you this...but...something deep down is telling me that I need to say this to you.... I...didn't press charges against him..." Terra stated as Trunks' emotional barrior broke down even futher as anger and confusion plagued his mind.  
  
"Why? He hurts you but you let him go.... he should be punished!" Trunks growled thinking back to the androids in his time. Terra shook her head and sighed.  
  
"I know its insane, but everyone deserves a second chance... if he were punished, he would have never had a chance at life, who am I to take away another person's chance at life?" Terra asked and Trunks stopped her.  
  
"No...that kind of thinking is for the foolish and the weak... you allow yourself to be weak and look at what happens to you. Living the way you are now only invites more unpleasant occurances. Why subject yourself to such a thing? It is foolish to make excuses for others, you should have made him regret his actions. That is the only way... and those who didn't help you... you should hate them most of all...." Terra was amazed by Trunks' thoughts but stayed quiet until his last statement where she began.  
  
"No... if that were true then life wouldn't exist. If everyone got revenge on one another there would be constant fighting. And why must I be weak for thinking that everyone can change?" Terra asked as Trunks' emotions began to take control again after eight long years.  
  
"He has to be punished for what he's done. It makes no sense to excuse such a thing! You didn't want it! And no one helped...... I needed help but no one came!" Trunks fell to his knees as his body began shake. One would think that tears would flow from his eyes but they wouldn't come. Trunks just stared at the ground as his body quivered softly. Terra, without hesitaion, ran to him and embraced him.  
  
"I'm here, its okay." Terra comforted as Trunks stayed on his knees not moving. Terra rubbed his back softly as Trunks slowly regained his mind. He sat on his knees and closed his eyes.  
  
"You're wrong..... you have to be...." Trunks stood to his feet. Terra looked at the now empty blanket and sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, my friends will...." Terra looked back to Trunks, but found him gone. She sighed sadly and then stood up as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"...clean this up... good going Terra." She said to herself as she hurried back to her job.  
  
I think this is probably one of the longest chaps, but I doubt it will be the last. This story is coming close to an end but there will be a sequel, just to let you know.... but tell me what you think, from reading up to know, should a sequel be made..... READ and REVIEW. 


	7. Part 7

Thanks to those reviews! This story woulodn't be possible without them! Don't own anything DBZ related and so here it goes. part 7  
  
Part 7  
  
Trunks sat silent in his room as clouds began to cover the once blue sky. Terra was wrong, she had to be... every answer he found in life was logical, if one was hurt then revenge is the only alternative. This was the one truth in which he lived by.  
  
"Terra's words were wrong, debts must always be paid back, shouldn't they? Isn't that the only way to survive, had she not been so lucky she would have been killed. Luck isn't something one can count on constantly..." Trunks argued with himself as thunder and lightening sparked and crackled through the sky.  
  
For several hours the young man sat in the darkness of his room, occasionally, glancing at the door as if anticipating the woman to interrupt his thoughts but that never happened. As the sky began to fade into darkness the storm only increased in intensity. The rain drops seemed to collide with the earth and buildings with a fury. Trunks, with one last glance at the door walked to his window and lept out.  
  
Terra had decided that bothering Trunks would only drive him even further away. She knew that something horrible had happened but just as she had, he kept it inside.  
  
Terra's shift that night had ended and so she began her journey to a friend's home in hopes of forgetting the sorrow she presently felt. Though the trip was quite long, she decided that walking through the storm only fitted her situation and her mood.  
  
Before, Terra could continue her trip any further she was greeted by a friendly voice.  
  
"Uh... aren't you kinda cold?" A man inquired as he came up behind her with an umbrella in one arm and flowers in the other.  
  
"Who are you?" The man only smiled at the question and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, my name's Gohan." As he came closer the young woman turned around hoping he wouldn't see her tear stained face. Gohan watched the woman's figure and instantly knew she was upset. Taking one flower from the rest, he handed it to her and laughed.  
  
"Where you headed?" Gohan asked as he and Terra began to walk together.  
  
Trunks walked down the street slowly. His mind was confused. He wanted his answers to be right, they had to be.  
  
As the rain poured down, Trunks slowly began to regain control over his emotions. Terra was wrong, he was right it was that simple. She was hurt constantly while he wasn't that is what justifies his side and not hers.  
  
Suddenly Kuro appeared. Trunks took notice of him and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I thought that woman belonged to you... but it seems that not only does Gohan leave you alone to fight those beasts but he takes that woman away from you as well." Kuro spoke but Trunks shook his head slowly.  
  
"I don't care." He answered in his familiar stoic tone. The emotions she had awakened in him were once again put to silence. He had to stay in control for he was the perfect killer, he was the Ultimate Weapon.  
  
Kuro sighed and nodded.  
  
"Very well then. But don't you think that fool should pay?" Kuro asked as Trunks turned to him.  
  
"So you're finally going to let me attack, its been long enough." Trunks spoke as he disappeared.  
  
"So I wonder how this will turn out. I just hope that my Saishuuheiki will Gohan cleanly, I'd hate having to look at such a mess." Kuro smiled as he, himself, drifted into the shadows.  
  
Gohan and Terra continued on through the rain until they were stopped by several men.  
  
"So what's two love birds like you doin' out here at a time and in dis kinda weather?" One of the men asked as the ten men surrounded Gohan nad Terra.  
  
Terra's fear casued her to clinge to Gohan's arm while he stood firm.  
  
"I think you guys should keep moving." Gohan said in a stern voice, but the men only laughed.  
  
"I think you should shut up... and while ya at it, give up da money!" another yelled as they began to circle the two. Gohan only shook his head and sighed.  
  
"What is your problem? Why must you try and hurt others?" Gohan asked as the men smiled.  
  
"Fine, we won't hurt ya girlie friend but you on the other hand, we're tired of ya lip!" The man pressumed as the leader yelled as the other nine attacked.  
  
Before any of their blows could hit, Gohan moved himself and Terra out of the circle of crazed men. The ten attackers all turned and with an evil glow in their eyes advanced once again upon the two.  
  
"Hateshi Kireme." A voice spoke as a sharp sound cut through the air.  
  
Instantly, the ten men all fell, their bodies sliced in half. Gohan and Terra turned and saw a hooded man catch and slowly, sheath his sword. The man then turned and began toward the two.  
  
"Why did you kill them!?" Gohan yelled furiously as the man stopped.  
  
"Terra, I've come to another conclusion...." The voice spoke as Terra's mind froze along with her body.  
  
Trunks, removed his hood and allowed the rain to fall upon his face. Gohan, nearly gasped as Terra, herself, tried to regain control of her body.  
  
"Trunks?!" Gohan spat out disgusted and in disbelief. As Gohan continued to look into the face of his friend he suddenly understood that this was not Trunks, standing before him... it was a monster born of darkness and void of a soul.  
  
Trunks' gaze was true to everything Gohan believed, his eyes held no hope, joy sadness, or even life. His expression showed no anger or remorse. It was as though Gohan was staring into the eyes of 17 and 18 all over again... but this time whatever this was before him he'd stop it, before it was too late.  
  
"You see Terra, revenge is all that matters. If you don't make right the wrongs then darkness will follow you forever." Trunks spoke as he unsheathed his sword and Gohan began to power up.  
  
"Trunks stop!!" Terra yelled as Gohan interviened.  
  
"Terra stay back!" Gohan instructed as he reached level three of Super-Saiyan and attacked Trunks.  
  
Gohan's attacks were much faster than that of Goku, who in another time had been at such a level but Trunks still killed him easily.  
  
Gohan's fury was amazing. Trunks was knocked backwards into a building and Gohan was on him in an instance. Terra couldn't see anything other than whenever Trunks collided with something, Gohan was hovering above waiting for Trunks to move. Each time Gohan would strike and Trunks would again crash into something else.  
  
Without moving from his spot Trunks spoke.  
  
"As I've said, revenge is all that matters. And you Gohan, will pay for all of the pain I've had to endure." Trunks disappeared and then began to power up into a Super-Saiyan. He stopped as soon as he reached the level and turned towards Gohan.  
  
"Now I will make you suffer." With that, Trunks rammed Gohan into the ground and then disappeared again.  
  
Terra wanted to scream but she couldn't, fear wouldn't allow her too. Instead she only watched as Gohan hit the ground and Trunks disappeared again.  
  
"Now Gohan, die.... Tenrai Zansatsu." In almost an instance Gohan let go of an eerie howl into the night while his blood poured from his body into the streets. Terra watched in horror as Trunks sheathed the sword and walked towards her.  
  
Strangely, Terra began to feel calm and reliefed. The fear left her body as her limbs were once again in her use. Trunks stopped several yars away and looked at Terra through the rain.  
  
She ran to him and embraced him as tears ran down her eyes. Trunks had not expected such a reaction but said nothing.  
  
After several moments of silence, Terra spoke.  
  
"Are you okay?" Trunks' heart stopped, why did she care? He had just murdered eleven others and yet she only cared if he had been hurt. Once again, that strange uneasiness entered his body. Trunks shook his head and backed away.  
  
"Trunks, don't worry, we can just hide their bodies and no one has to know..." Terra started as Trunks' mind began to break down further.  
  
"You...this .... its not logical for you to think this way..." Trunks began but Terra stopped him with a powerful kiss.  
  
Terra pulled away and hugged him hard.  
  
"Not now, we have to do something about this." Terra spoke motioning to the bodies. Trunks shook out of his daze and then with a flip of his wrist the bodies exploded. Terra gasped at this and then quickly hugged Trunks once again.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else." She whispered and Trunks nodded as he and Terra disappeared.  
  
Instantly they were back at the hotel and in his room. Terra's expression was ghost-like, the color in her cheeks were gone, but nevertheless she smiled for Trunks. He was all she ever had and she knew that he needed her and at the same time she knew she needed him even more.  
  
"Trunks... what happened?" Terra asked as her eyes slowly met his begging for an answer, any answer.  
  
"You'd never understand, the way you think..."  
  
"I want to try." Terra interrupted and Trunks nodded.  
  
"I come from an alternate time-line. In my time, two powerful machines killed everyone I knew and cared for along with almost every human on Earth." Trunks started as Terra again went to speak.  
  
"Do you mean 17 and 18?" Trunks looked at Terra and nodded.  
  
"How would you know about them?" He asked and Terra explained.  
  
"There are stories of such a hellish event. The stories spoke of how a single being came and killed the andriods. This happened before my birth, but before my mother died she told me of the stories and what it was like growing up in such a time. Also a strange thing occured about ten years ago, something about dead people coming back to life. That's about all I know of the story myself." Terra concluded as Trunks shook his head softly.  
  
"This place was lucky, my time was destroyed, everything was in ruins, there was no hope for victory. I was the last line of defense for this planet and yet, I was nothing more than a plaything for those androids. When I was young, the female android assaulted me in the same way that man had done to you. You recollection of the story activated my memories... memories that I tried to lock away along with emotion." Trunks stopped as Terra gasped.  
  
"Emotion? Why try and hide emotion?" Terra asked as Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Without, emotions in the way, I could become strong... I could get my revenge upon those bastards who took everything from me...and... those who should have suffered my existance along side of me." Trunks clenched a fist but Terra urged him on.  
  
"My other forms in alternate times... they had happiness, while I had suffering, sorrow, and pain. Why was I destined to hurt? Why not make them suffer? If Destiny, betrayed me... I would betray them."  
  
"Trunks, I understand.... but I don't agree with you. Hurting others isn't right. What you did tonight was wrong ... but its in the past now. Its time to move on, together we can move on." Terra stood by his side and hugged his arm hard.  
  
"You don't have to hurt anymore and neither do I. We can live together and be happy. No more sadness, no more hurt, just happiness, just the two of us." Terra whispered softly as she slowly pulled him to the bed.  
  
"Terra, we..." Trunks started but again she silenced him with her lips.  
  
"Trunks, please, lets just be together," Terra whispered as she pulled him into another passionate kiss.  
  
Trunks awoke the next mourning to feel Terra softly squeezing him. She sat up with a smile and planted a soft kiss upon his forehead.  
  
"I have to work today, but if you need me, I'll be right up." Terra smiled as she got up to get dressed. Trunks watched as Terra slipped into her clothing and fixed herself up and left.  
  
The uneasiness he felt now was unbelievable. Trunks wondered that maybe this feeling was love, but at the same time qeustioned that assumption. He had never felt this way before, but due to his vow of revenge, hadn't a chance to. Now his emotions weren't as hidden anymore.  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled softly. Once he re-opened his eyes, the dark blue color returned to his faded ords. With a soft smirk he got out of bed and dressed himself. But before Trunks could do any more, he ducked.  
  
Kuro appeared after swinging for Trunks' head. Kuro smiled and then began to laugh.  
  
"So I see you enjoyed yourself. I watched her leave the room she seemed to be quite pleased, tell me apprentice what happened?" Kuro asked but Trunks couldn't bring himself to answer this man. Trunks who had blinded himself with revenge could not see the darkness in Kuro Akuma, his teacher. Trunks looked down and shook his head. Kuro only smirked at his apprentices foolish ploy.  
  
"I see that this woman has changed you. You're emotions are readible... though I can't tell what they are I will find out due to your responses in battle...today we have to rid ourselves of more of these fools and guess what, I'll be right by your side... I'll come and retrieve you around the afternoon, be prepared apprentice." Kuro grinned as he disappeared once again and then the door opened and Terra walked through slowly.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Terra asked sadly as Trunks walked to her and embraced her.  
  
"Terra, don't worry, no matter what we'll be together." Trunks smiled as Terra looked into his eyes.  
  
"I hope so." She hugged him and he returned the gesture while looking out the window.  
  
This is the second to last chapter meaning next chapter is the final one! Expect it to be a good one so keep the reviews coming and keep on enjoying the story.  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!  
You are the people who make all of this possible!!! 


	8. Rebirth

I'm so sorry for the long time to update but school has gotten in the way. I mean really is it possible to get five hours of homework each day? I hope some one gets a law against it but in the mean time sorry for the long update time. But here it is the finale of FALL OF A HERO so get your popcorn and sit cause this chapter is, to me the best.  
  
PART 8  
(END GAME)  
  
Terra and Trunks stared at one another for a moment and finally Trunks spoke in almost a whisper.  
  
"Terra I don't think its safe for you anymore. Kuro... he isn't the kind of person you should ever have top know.... neither am I."  
  
Terra stared at Trunks as tears came to her eyes. She hugged his body tightly and sighed. Trunks tried to speak but his mind wouldn't let him. Now that his feeling were back in control how could he kill these innocent people? Trunks knew now that since he had Terra he didn't need revenge, but at the same time Trunks knew Kuro wouldn't allow him to just walk away from him.  
  
Another moment passed and finally Terra broke the silence.  
  
"Trunks, tell me who and what is that man?" She asked as Trunks sat back on the bed and sighed. He couldn't reveal everything to her, she would leave him and then he would become that monster he once was. He was weak and finally he could accept that. He could finally admit that he was weak, not physically for no other warrior in the universe could beat his speed other than Kuro, but mentally, he had to hide his emotions because he was to weak to control them or cope with them, but now that he had Terra it was different.  
  
Trunks shoke his head but Terra urged him on. She pulled him to his feet and gazed into his eyes. The eyes that were once dark grey had somehow turned to a brilliant blue. She smiled and hugged him once more. Secretly, she hoped that he would reveal his past to her but maybe that would be too painful at such a moment. She, too, had realized that his emotions had no fully awoken and that his heart and his mind were twisted and confused.  
  
"Please Trunks, I know it may hurt, the past I mean, but you have to talk about your pain, if not, then you'll fall back into that pit of hate and pain. I don't want that to happen, I need you, I love you, please talk to me." Terra pleaded as Trunks eyes widened, she loved him, finally someone had cared. Trunks nodded slowly in resignation.  
  
"Eight years ago I met him, Kuro Akuma, it was after the android incident, he came and recruited me." Trunks stopped as he remembered the brutal rape by android 18 and cringed at the thought. Terra squeezed him with a hug of reassurance and Trunks continued.  
  
"He trained me and all throughout that training I lost myself. I slowly let my humanity slip away as I became stronger. He is evil Terra, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, but he might come after you and I couldn't live another day if that happened..." Trunks began but Terra silence him with a kiss.  
  
"No don't talk like that, no matter what happens we will always be together. My heart and your heart are one in the same, death itself can't seperate us. You'll always be with me as long as I love you and I'll always be with you as long as you love me, understand?" Terra smiled as Trunks nodded and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you, Terra, you've undone the years of pain I've felt for so long and I'm very thankful for that." Trunks smiled as Terra sat on the bed and pulled Trunks down next to her.  
  
"I think that today I should stay with you. I mean work can wait, we need to get more aquatinted." Terra smiled  
  
For hours the two set in the room laughing and showing their love for each other. Several hours after lunch, Trunks again felt Kuro's presence. Trunks pulled out his sword quickly and shielded Terra from Kuro's blade.  
  
"Watch it!!" Trunks exploded as Kuro only laughed.  
  
"I see that emotion isn't so foreign to you now is it apprentice?" Kuro grinned as he eyed Terra.  
  
"I also see that she's changed you... I hope you don't think of betraying me Saishuuheiki. I put a lot of time into training you so that you wouldn't have to fear the world..." Kuro paused and looked at Trunks while he spoke and then back to Terra and continued, "I've done nothing but make you who you are and if I'm not mistaken I am responsible for this happiness you have now." Kuro stated and Terra was immediately up protesting his words.  
  
"How dare you! You used him, you made him into a beast, a monster and you come in here saying that his happiness is because you willed it?!" Terra yelled angrily, suprising both men in the room.  
  
Kuro smiled and nodded. This women knew he could kill her before Trunks could do anything but she still had the guts to stand up to him. Kuro smiled even more, she was unique and that's how she had broken Trunks' emotional barrier, she simply made no sense and to his apprentice, sense was all he had and that explained the complete turn around of his young student.  
  
"Come now, we must go and finish what we started... afterwards after its all over and if you're still alive, I'll let you and your lady friend live in peace.... I'll leave this time and never return and I swear it. So do you still think that what I am about to do is meaningless to you young apprentice?" Trunks gasped as he realized Kuro had read his thoughts. This only made Kuro grin.  
  
"I see you've finally understood that I have more than just fighting abilities. Now come lets get this over with." Kuro said as he lept out the window. Trunks began but Terra grabbed him.  
  
"I'm coming to. If you get hurt I want to be there to help you, please." Terra begged and Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Its too dangerous." Trunks began but Terra shook her head to disagree.  
  
"As long as I am with you I can't be harmed, I love you and I need to be with you right now, I don't want him to trick you again and make you into that monster you once were, please...." Terra clasped her hands together and finally Trunks gave in.  
  
"Fine, but you must stay back and out of the way." Trunks warned and Terra smiled as he lifted her effortlessly from the ground and flew out to Kuro.  
  
"So we're going to have an audience?" Kuro asked and then continued without a reply. "The more the merrier!" He laughed as he, Trunks and Terra blasted off toward the battle area.  
  
Kuro landed in the midst of a city and shook his head in annoyance. He lifted one hand and sent a massive wave of energy towards one of the skyscrapers annihilating the building and all that dwelled in it.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Trunks yelled angrily as he pushed Terra behind him. Kuro turned and sighed as he looked from Trunks to the sky.  
  
"Well how else do you suppose we call them here?" Kuro asked as he began to ascend into the air to wait for his opponents. Trunks looked at Terra who nodded as he began to ascend himself into the air next to Kuro.  
  
"As soon as this is over you swear to leave?" Trunks asked as he came within feet of Kuro. The man turned and smirked.  
  
"Of course, my foolish apprentice, when have I ever lied to you?" Kuro asked as he turned sharply in the opposite direction. Trunks looked over his shoulder and saw five figures approaching. As the figures got closer Trunks could make out the face of one of them, it was himself.  
  
The five fighters stopped in front of Kuro and Trunks and looked at the damage caused. Shock, confusion and anger rose upon the fighters faces and then one of them began to speak.  
  
"Why did you do this these people have done nothing to you?!" It was Goku. Trunks had began to remember each of them, Vegeta his father whom he had never met was floating a few feet from Goku, Piccolo the Namekian was there, There was another whom looked like Gohan but younger and last there was him. The Trunks of that time who was much older stared back at his couterpart in total confusion.  
  
"Ah, you must be Goku! It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Kuro bowed as he smirked. Trunks on the other hand only could stare at his older self. His eyes then cut back to Terra who was safely hiding behind some ruble.  
  
"Where's Gohan?" The older Trunks asked as he regained himself and began powering up. Kuro grinned and pointed to his apprentice.  
  
"He took care of him last night. That fool's in another dimension." Kuro grinned as Goku gasped in anger.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!" Goku yelled as he turned towards Trunks with pure anger. The older Trunks calmed Goku down and then spoke.  
  
"I won't let this world be haunted by anymore evil. The people of Earth have felt enough pain and suffering. You two will die." He vowed as Trunks unconsciously moved back. Kuro on the other hand only laughed.  
  
"No, fool it is you who will pay!! For what you did to me so many years ago! They were my family and you killed them both!!!" Kuro yelled as he erupted with power. The older Trunks thought for a moment and then a look of understanding appeared on his face.  
  
"You're that freak the andriods raised." He stated as Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and the other young warrior took fighting stances.  
  
"Yes, it is me Kuro and now I'll geet my revenge for the years of pain I've felt because of you." Kuro grinned as Trunks only floated backwards more.  
  
Trunks was in shock. Everything from his meeting to Kuro to the rigorous training, it was all in the name of Kuro's revenge, not his own. Trunks felt betrayed and at the same time he understood.  
  
Kuro turned slightly to Trunks who was still registering everything and spoke.  
  
"This is my apprentice, I trained him into what he is today, the perfect killer though he has lost his main asset he is still unrealistically powerful. We'll kill you and then I'll let him do with this place whatever he wants!" Kuro laughed. Trunks on the other hand was confused he didn't want to do anything with the planet, he just wanted to be with Terra in peace.  
  
The older Trunks along with Vegeta and Goku attacked Kuro while Piccolo stared Trunks down.  
  
"So you think that you can get away with killing Gohan, uh?" Piccolo asked as Trunks looked at the ground for Terra who was still hiding. He sighed in relief and then face Piccolo.  
  
"I don't want to fight you, I'm sorry for what I've done." Trunks said, but Piccolo roared in anger.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!! We can't revive him and you think that 'sorry' will fix everything?" Piccolo yelled as he powered up. Trunks nodded answering Piccolo's question.  
  
"I can do nothing more than that, you have to be satisfied." Trunks spoke sadly.  
  
Terra had been watching everything and saw that someone was sneaking up behind Trunks. Shock prevented her from speaking so she continued to watch.  
  
Piccolo began to move foward and Trunks pulled out his blade as a warning sign to Piccolo.  
  
"Please I don't want to have to use this. Stay back please." Trunks begged as he looked down once again for Terra and saw a look of horror on her face.  
  
Terra looked straight into Trunks' eyes and screamed.  
  
"Trunks behind you!!!" Immediately Trunks turned and performed the Mukizu Shuumatsu on the fighter and pinned him into the side of a building. Piccolo yelled in shock causing Goku and the others to look up from they're fight and watch in horror.  
  
"GOTEN NOT YOU TOO!!!" Goku yelled as Trunks' eyes widened realizing that the young man was another of Goku's sons. He pulled his bloody blade out of Goten's chest and turned to the others in shock.  
  
"I didn't mean to it was an accident." Trunks spoke as the older Trunks yelled loudly as he powered up even more. Vegeta and Goku did the same as well as Piccolo.  
  
Trunks looked at the four warriors and then to Kuro who waited for them to finish. Trunks shook his head in confusion and flew back to Terra.  
  
"Don't worry, Trunks, we can explain it wasn't your fault, we can make them see you're not a monster, don't worry, calm down please." Terra begged and Trunks slowly began to regain his sanity.  
  
"See I told you he was dangerous." Kuro grinned. Trunks looked up at him with disgust.  
  
"No... I'm not a killer... not anymore... I just want to be left alone, please!!" Trunks begged to four fighters who had finished reaching their full power.  
  
"We can't let someone who's been contaminated by the evil of the androids live here." Goku said with his eyes closed. His power level in level three of Super Saiyan was much greater than anything Trunks had ever felt. Goku then appeared right in front of Trunks.  
  
Trunks fell backwards and began to shake. Not even his speed was capable of contending with Goku's. Terra ran to Trunks' side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Please, stop, he didn't mean to kill Gohan or you're other son, Kuro tricked him, please you can't...." Terra began but Goku ignored her.  
  
"He may have been tricked but we can't take that chance, if you are honestly good, please forgive me. We can't let any risks like yourself survive." Goku said as he lifted his palm and energy began to circle his hand.  
  
"Terra get out of here. Please go." Trunks yelled as Terra shook her head.  
  
"I'm staying with you no matter what." She protested. Trunks nodded and then squeezed her hand. Kuro had been watching and used this chance to take Vegeta out permanently.  
  
"Nenshou Batsuro!!!" Kuro yelled as Vegeta's body sliced in half. The older Trunks turned saw this and yelled in pure anger as he rushed at Kuro who was ready and the two began to zip across the sky causing massive explosions throughout the entire city and sky.  
  
Goku jumped into the air to help the older Trunks as Piccolo kept his eye on Trunks.  
  
Trunks shook his head and hugged Terra.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Terra, this is all my fault please don't hate me. Trunks begged as Terra shook her head.  
  
"I could never hate you I love you too much Trunks." She sobbed and returned the hug.  
  
"I love you too Terra." Trunks cried. Trunks opened his eyes and then looked up as a massive energy wave rocketed toward himself and Terra.  
  
"No." Trunks whispered as Terra too, noticed the ball of energy. Trunks tried to get Terra out of the way but as soon as he stood to his feet the energy wave exploded.  
  
In the sky Kuro laughed as he had watched the older Trunks' attack barely miss him and collide with the ground below.  
  
"You almost had me, but I won't be that easy to kill Trunks!!" Kuro laughed as the older Trunks, pulled out a sword and dashed at Kuro.  
  
Goku and Piccolo had watched the energy attack hit Trunks and Terra and both men believed that the attacked killed them both and so they flew higher into the sky to help fight Kuro. As the two flew closer to the clouds Kuro was sent hurling towards the ground below. The impact he made casued a huge crater. The older Trunks appeared next to Goku with tears in his eyes over the lose of his father and began to send countless energy waves towards the crater destroying and even larger portion of the city.  
  
The older Trunks stopped and tried to take deep breathes. His father and both of his best friends were dead, it was almost just like fighting the androids again. Goku had seen the pain in the warrior's eyes and tried to consol him but couldn't for his loss was just as great.  
  
"That monster!" Piccolo growled as he closed his eyes to fight back any tears. The older Trunks and Goku couldn't fight the tears back as they fell continuously.  
  
Slowly, the ruble began to move as a figure reached his hand out and struggled to free himself from the debris.  
  
"Someones still alive down there." Goku noted as he felt a power level below.  
  
"Get ready." the older Trunks ordered as the figure erupted from the debris and flew onto flatter ground ready to continue the unfinished fight.  
  
"I thought you killed him Trunks?" Goku asked but the older Trunks shook his head. Kuro was smiling for he had just survived his rival's strongest attack.  
  
"I see that you're losing you touch!" Kuro yelled from below as Trunks, Goku, and Piccolo landed on the ground and glared at Kuro with pure hatred.  
  
Just as the fight was going to begin again the ground beneath the fighters began to shake. Then an eruption occured and Trunks pulled himself and Terra out of the ruble. Trunks laid her down on the ground and shook her.  
  
"Terra wake up please.... please Terra... I need you.....I'm....I'm weak... Don't be.... don't be...." Trunks began to cry and hug Terra's limp body.  
  
Kuro and the other fighters looked at the scene and then back to each other.  
  
"Well I think you three should be joining her." Kuro laughed as he attacked. The older Trunks and Goku both attacked Kuro as Piccolo looked at the younger Trunks as he held Terra's body.  
  
"If you ask me this is what you deserve." Piccolo called out and Trunks immediately stopped crying. He half turned to Piccolo and shook his head.  
  
"I never deserved this!" Trunks yelled in agony. Moments after, Kuro and the other two fighters parted and then continued their battle. Trunks looked at Terra's body and shook his head sadly.  
  
"I only wanted.... to be happy.... why must I suffer? Why is it that I must be the one to constantly feel pain? Why can't my life be normal?" Trunks asked as tears streamed his face and he began to recall his time spent with Terra.  
  
~~~~~Flashbacks~~~~~  
"You're handsome and you're not like all the others, I just hoped that maybe this time it could..." Terra laughed uneasily as her cheeks turned redder, if it were possible and her smiled widened. Trunks laid back against the tree and nodded in compliance with the answer.  
  
Then when he found out about how she was raped-  
  
"I know its insane, but everyone deserves a second chance... if he were punished, he would have never had a chance at life, who am I to take away another person's chance at life?" Terra asked  
  
"If everyone got revenge on one another there would be constant fighting. And why must I be weak for thinking that everyone can change?" Terra asked  
  
Then when he had killed Gohan she still had stuck by him-  
  
"Trunks, don't worry, we can just hide their bodies and no one has to know..." Terra started  
  
"Trunks, I understand.... but I don't agree with you. Hurting others isn't right. What you did tonight was wrong ... but its in the past now. Its time to move on, together we can move on." Terra stood by his side and hugged his arm hard.  
  
"You don't have to hurt anymore and neither do I. We can live together and be happy. No more sadness, no more hurt, just happiness, just the two of us." Terra whispered softly as she slowly pulled him to the bed.  
  
And finally when she told him that she loved him-  
  
"I don't want that to happen, I need you, I love you"  
  
~~~~Flashbacks Ends~~~~  
  
Trunks' eyes slowly began to glow.  
  
"I never deserved pain.... or....love..... destiny hates me....." He stated as he stood to his feet. Kuro, Goku, Piccolo and the other Trunks watched him as his power began to rise rapidly. Trunks reached level two of Super Saiyan and his eyes began to turn blood red.  
  
"Who did this?" Trunks asked in a whisper as Goku and Piccolo remained quiet. Kuro thought for a moment and then begun to laugh.  
  
"My apprentice, I know how it happened! This fool tried to hit me with his attack and it missed and hit the two of you!" Kuro grinned believing that would cause his apprentice to lose it, but that never happened. Instead Trunks faced them as his pupils glowed dark red and placed his hood over his head.  
  
"We are all monsters. Monsters that must be punished. I will never hate you for Terra would never want that. Instead I will give you a second chance. Leave this place now and you will live, but remain and I will kill you all..." Trunks spoke softly as he knelt beside Terra and created a burial place for her.  
  
"I'll give you one minute to leave. This is your only second chance so please take it, your lives are in your own hands, just as Terra would want." Trunks continued as he began to bury his only love. He said a prair and the look up.  
  
Goku and the others hand ignored Trunks' words and continued fighting. Trunks saw this and looked at Terra's grave and sobbed.  
  
"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry." He cried as his blood red eyes glowed from beneath his hood as he unsheathed the Saishuuheiki from its sheath and looked to the sky. It had begun to rain violently, just as it had the night 18 had raped him. One last tear fell and then Trunks dashed towards Piccolo with even more speed than before and sliced him in half and then destroyed his body.  
  
Goku and the other Trunks saw this and then Kuro laughed.  
  
"I told you he's dangerous. Now its time to use my full power, using only seventy percent on you fools tied you're strength. Isn't that just so disappointing to know?" Kuro grinned as he used his ultra speed and knocked the two warriors to the ground. Trunks watched Kuro do this and shook his head.  
  
"Tenrai Zansatsu!" Trunks called as he pierced Goku with the attack and then destroyed the body just as he did with Piccolo.  
  
"Good, now let me handle this one." Kuro grinned as he moved to finished the other Trunks off. Trunks used his speed and rammed Kuro through several buildings and then turned to the other version of himself.  
  
"Your attack killed her... you call me a monster but you kill an innocent human being... but ion a way no ones innocent... neither are you or anyone on this planet or any other. You all are responsible for her death. Because you all have happiness and that happiness comes at a price to me and only me, for destiny has decreed that if you all have happiness I must suffer. That's the conclusion I've come to. While you celebrated the defeat of the androids, I was being brutally beaten and abused by them. I can never have peace but because you have destroyed my only chance at it, I will destroy everything you hold dear, but you won't be around to suffer that pain, only I should have to feel such pain, only me." Trunks concluded and then disappeared  
  
"Tenrai Satsu!" Trunks yelled as he dived from the sky and slammed his sword upon the head of his counter-part sliccing him in half perfectly and then blasting his remains into oblivion.  
  
Kuro blasted out of the ruble and then looked at his apprentice and yelled.  
  
"He was for me to kill you twit!" Kuro yelled as he rammed Trunks into a building. Trunks kick Kuro off of him and shook his head.  
  
"No, his life was decided once he remained here past the deadline I had set. I warned him the anyone that stayed here would die and so he has." Trunks stated and then looked at Kuro.  
  
"So you think you're going to kill me!? Fool you're in over your head!"  
  
"No, it is you who is in over his head... I thank you for taking me away from that hell in which I live but, I must punish you for your quest for revenge is what killed her. I love her now and forever and if I let you live I'll be betraying my love for her... I know its hard to understand but you must die." Trunks stated as his eyes turned back to their normal blue color.  
  
Kuro growled and then attacked his apprentice who attacked as well.  
  
At first glance one would believe that the fight was evenly matched but truthfully Trunks was losing. Kuro's attack's were much faster than Trunks' and Kuro was much more skilled than Trunks as well.  
  
"I see that my apprentice has gotten much faster! I'm surprised... and all this time I thought that woman had weakened you. It's quite the opposite! You're much faster and your emotions are accessible!" Kuro laughed as he used the Tenrai Satsu on Trunks.  
  
Trunks jumped out of the way of the attack just before it could do any harm and then performed a Mukizu Shuumatsu, but Kuro deflected the attack and then sent a tirade of energy waves at Trunks knocking him off balance and throwing him into building ruble.  
  
"This is a move I never showed you and rivals that of the Tenrai Zansatsu! The Garyoutensei or Finishing Touch." Kuro grinned as his blade became surrounded with energy and then extended four more feet in length.  
  
"You die here apprentice!!" Kuro dashed at Trunks and then six images of himself appeared as he neared Trunks.  
  
"You see the Garyoutensei uses after images to create multiples of the user. Also it is impossible to tell which one is the true form of the user and so death comes to the opponent before he knows which one to fight!" Kuro laughed as the seven Kuro's surrounded Trunks and then attacked.  
  
Trunks dodged most of the blows but was pierced in his chest by on of the multiples' blades.  
  
"Yes my apprentice each of us are as real as it gets but if you do get lucky and kill one of us, chances are its the decoy and that death won't affect any of us as long as it isn't the real me that is." Each of the Kuro's stated as they all laughed and then got into another attack position.  
  
"Now my apprentice we shall kill you. Prepare yourself for the Kyuukyoku Tenrai Zansatsu! It's the same as a normal Tenrai Zansatsu but you see the Tenrai Zansatsu attacks five times at the same time giving it the name of Divine Massacre, sense there are seven of us, our combined Tenrai Zansatsu becomes the Kyuukyoku Tenrai Zansatsu or Ultimate Divine Massacre, which means you're going to be hit at least thirty-five times in one instant!" The Kuros laughed as Trunks stood to his feet.  
  
"I will not lose Kuro, you have signed you're own death by showing me the Sokushi Satsu." Trunks spoke as he sheathed his Saishuuheiki.  
  
"Fool, you must have extreme emotion to activate such an attack, though we're furious right now our anger and hate still isn't strong enough! You're still controlling you're emotions there's no way you could possibly use the attack!"  
  
"For Terra I will." Trunks said quietly as the seven Kuros became angry.  
  
"FOOL!!! We were mistaken in thinking you were worth being called our prodigy! You're no better than those other weaklings! They've fallen to my blade and now so shall you!!! KYUUKYOKU TENRAI ZANSATSU!!!" The Kuros all phased out of sight.  
  
"Terra... this is for you... love..." Trunks whispered as the closed his eyes. Then when he felt the Kuros rushing towards him Trunks slammed left foot in front of him and spun around while unsheathing his sword at the same time.  
  
As the Kuros rushed at Trunks each one saw that he was performing the Sokushi Satsu perfectly.  
  
"NO THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE!!!" They yelled simultaneously as the force of the attack obliterated the entire city and everything in it.  
  
When the eruption stopped Trunks looked around and let a single tear fall.  
  
"That was for you Terra...." Trunks spoke as he pulled out Kuro's portal machine and then shook his head.  
  
"I must keep my word. I told him I would destroy everything dear to him and that would be this planet and everyone on it." Trunks said as he opened a portal high in the sky and flew up to it. Then he began to create a massive ball of energy above himself and the portal and throw it at the Earth.  
  
"That takes care of that..." Trunks spoke as he drifted into the portal and the energy ball collided with the planet.  
  
END  
  
Real sorry about the eons that went by before updating but my computer wasn't working and so no computer no story  
  
I thank all of those who reviewed and if this story was enjoyable enough for a sequel then review and tell me what you think. LATER  
  
DON'T FORGET READ AND REVIEW!!! 


End file.
